User blog:RandomDude101/Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS
Boy, I sure took a hiatus. It's been, what, two weeks? I finished Wind Waker, but haven't done much outside that. Regardless, I have decided to post characters they should add and take out in my personal opinion for SSB4. I'll post my reasons in parentheses, so meh. Introduce *'Either:' **Saki (from Sin and Punishment; a sequel was released in 2010, and he is an assist trophy on Brawl) OR **Isa (from Sin and Punishment: Star Successor; the game was released in 2010, thus making him a more recent character. In my opinion, they should only add him or Saki to keep in reasonable, but by no means am I saying it would be terrible if they added both) *Isaac (from Golden Sun, Golden Sun: The Lost Age, and Golden Sun: Dark Dawn; the third was released in 2010, and he is an assist trophy in Brawl) *Matthew (from Golden Sun: Dark Dawn; the game was released in 2010. As to why they should add both, they did it with Fire Emblem, so why not this?) *Some robo from Custom Robo (from any of the Custom Robo installments; from what I've seen, I think Nintendo would be able to make a moveset out of one of the robos in these series. In fact, Ray MK III is an assist trophy in Brawl, so that's a start) *Mii (from Wiis, 3DSes, and, almost certainly, Wii Us; the fact that these weren't included in Brawl was just... mutiny. Maybe they could only have them as a 3DS character, since, from what I've heard, the 3DS version is centered more around customization, and why not have Miis with customizable movesets? Genius!) *Mega Man (from countless games--Mega Man 1-10 is probably not even half; Nintendo has already said that they're considering brining a CAPCOM character, and this would be the most obvious choice. And just to make everyone weep, make in the Mega Man Legends Mega Man Man Legends 3 was cancelled, for the n00bs at game news people who don't know. Although I suppose I'd rather have Phoenix Wright, who is a playable character in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Mega Man makes more sense and, to be honest, I'd prefer to keep the number of third party characters to one from each company...) *Some Metroid character (I don't care how little sense it makes, Metroid is one of Nintendo's B-Level franchises, it needs another character from it. Rdiley, for example.) *Ghirahim (From The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword; what better way to celebrate the success of Skyward Sword? I mean, it's already set records for best-selling in a week for the series!) *Ninten (from Mother; my fanboyism over a series I haven't even played will not accept SSB4 without another Mother character, and Ninten is the best choice.) *'EITHER:' **The main character of Fire Emblem 3DS (Fire Emblem needs more love. D: Even if they keep Martha again and bring back Roy and keep Ike. Of course, watch the main character of FE3DS be an already-established character) OR **Some female FE character, preferably Lyn (from Fire Emblem if it's Lyn; Well, no way are they going over 3 characters from Fire Emblem, as it's not profilic enough, even if it should. Lyn is already an assist trophy in Brawl, so why not her? Or Eirika, the Marth of FE8?) *Some Advance Wars character (I've countless times seen Advance Wars compared to Fire Emblem, but modern, so I'm confused as to wh ywe don't already have a character from it. Unless the characters don't matter in it as much, then I guess it makes sense.) *Krystal (from many Star Fox games; just to continue the pattern of adding a SF character each game... and Slippy and Peppy are to annoying. But if they do add Peppy one of his taunts absolutely must be him saying "Do a barrel roll!" or I will not buy the game.) *Zoroark (from Pokémon Black/White; just to continue the pattern of taking out a Pokémon and cloning it, Zoroark will replace Lucario. Just as Lucario replaced Mewtwo.) *Toon Zelda/Tetra (from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, Spirit Tracks; She was planned to be in Brawl, so I don't see why not. Tetra would be instead of Toon Sheik, as Tetra ACTUALLY EXISTS) *Some WarioWare character (preferably Kat & Ana, as they're assist trophies in Brawl, or Ashley, since she's the only other one I could see a moveset for. Then again, I've only played about half of Mega Microgame$ so, I dunno.) *Jill (from Drill Dozer; ... I dunno. She seems like she could have a moveset.) *Starfy (from The Legendary Starfy; the game was released fairly recently, and, although I've yet to play it, I don't see why they wouldn't be able to come up with a moveset for him. And they could fix his name from Stafy.) *Some Square Enix character (more than likely Cloud or Sora, but I'd like it to be Neku. He could have a bit of a Popo & Nana combined with Pokémon Trainer thing... his down+B would be to change between Shiki, Joshua, and Beat as his partner, and his Final Smash would be the Level 3 fusion of the selected character... but the power would have to be equalized, since Joshua's is a frickin' instakill and significantly overpowers both Shiki's and Beat's. And his other attacks would be varying pins.) *Some super-obscure Nintendo character (They've done this since Melee... Ice Climbers, Mr. Game & Watch, and Pit. Maybe someone from... SHIN ONIGASHIMA! ) *Katamari King (Just for poops and giggles... AND KATAMARI DAMACY IS AMAZINGFULTASTIC ) *There might be more to add later... Remove *R.O.B. (Need I explain?) *Ike (As much as I like him, I doubt he'll be in the next game unless he's the main character of Fire Emblem 3DS. And this list is strictly logical, so even though I'd like him to stay, I think it's pushing it a bit. *Wario (I can't help but feel that his addition in Brawl was a bit unnecessary... and besides, he sucks.) *Jigglypuff (Why they insistently continue to bring her in is beyond me.) *Lucario (to allow Zoroark to take his place) Change *Make Pokémon Trainer be Unova-themed *Make regular Link Skyward Sword Link *Make Zelda Skyward Sword Zelda (I personally like TP Zelda more Zelda is ugly, but I'm making this list logical.) *Make Ganondorf less like a Captain Falcon clone. *Give Sonic the option to be either modern or classic Sonic, like in Generations *Tame down Meta Knight *Make Kirby's Final Smash one of his super duper uber powerful attacks in Kirby's Return to Dreamland Assist Trophies to Add *Any of the playable characters I listed that Nintendo deems not good enough to be playable. *Prince Fluff *Some Mega Man character *Some Square Enix character from the game the playable SE charcter is from (SHO! He could... make random garbage heaps appear. Or stun characters by yelling it his megaphone. Or recite Pi to 100 digits and end the world block the screen. Or drop the moon.) *Daisy *Will add more later probably... You may proceed with your scheduled commenting. Category:Blog posts